A traditional Christmas tree, in its basic form, has the outline of an upright cone or in some instances an upright cone which has been truncated at the top. Artificial Christmas trees often take this traditional shape. However, there is also a market for non-traditional decorative trees that can be displayed during the Christmas season to enhance the holiday spirit.
In addition to offering a pleasant aesthetic, it is important that a decorative tree be easy for consumers to assemble and disassemble for storage and easy to maintain. It is likewise important that the trees be easy to package and ship by manufacturers and distributors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative tree that is aesthetically pleasing as well as easy to assemble and disassemble.